cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jagger Skirata
Headhunter-C 13, Jagger Skirata nicknamed The Chief was a Headhunter-class Commando Captain (later Commander) of the Grand Army of the Republic, who was one of the last known surviving Headhunter's, and became a important Republic hero during the Clone Wars. He also became one of the most decorated war veterans of the Republic. During the Clone Wars the Chief participated in well over 100 campaign's, by 20 BBY, and showed extream loyalty to the Republic, although he'd at times disagree with orders and refuse to obey. Up until 20 BBY in the battle of Sarrish Chief had served with the Headhunters, as their highest ranking officer. After the presumed death of all Headhunters at Sarrish, besides 7 of them, the Chief was sent on a number of solo mission's, and was later assigned to the Hyena Brigade in late 20 BBY, until he went MIA in the battle of Boros-IV in 19 BBY, but returned in the final 5 months of the Clone Wars, and was promoted to commander. After order 66 was issued, the Chief defected along the remaining Headhunters and went to Clan Skirata, were he later was hired by the Rebel Alliance to restore the Republic. Personality Jagger's name was taken from a Mandalorian who was called a "lucky jare"—a Mandalorian term for an almost suicidally reckless individual. Chief was completly fluent in Mando'a because Mirdala Skirata taught this language to all her Headhunters. Jagger was generally stoic and taciturn. but he had a sense of humor, often making dry remarks about the situation at hand and he always strove to win at any situation, at all costs, and as his training progressed, he became determined to the successes of the Headhunters. Jagger often disregarded his own personal safety in missions and showed a reckless, and gritty attitude. The Chief quickly lived up to his name, and he had a reputation of often emerging victorious from situations many would consider impossible. The Headhunters The Headhunters were an enhanced platoon of Clone's, that were inspired from the Null-class ARC's improved muscular structures, eidetic memory, and enhanced intelligence. Although Headhunters were independent, like the Alpha-class ARCs, they would cooperate with orders, and they were trained to pull of suicidal missions, and most likely die in the process. They were composed of enhanced Clone Commandos, and participated in numerous campaigns, until the battle of Sarrish, were they all were presumed KIA, besides 7 of them. Equipment The Headhunters were equipped with a variant of the Katarn-class commando armor known by the Headhunters as Hunter-class commando armor. The armor gave slightly more protection, and made agility more possible, along with the possibility for attachments to the armor, such as a standard Headhunter battle knife, or med kits. Training "The Headhunters are some of the most skilled, and lethal soldiers i've ever trained" -Mirdala Skirata The mercenary Mirdala Skirata, a relative of Kal Skirata, was hired to train the future Headhunters, as black ops commandos, much like the Null-class ARC's training. She named them and also taught them the Mandalorain way, sequestered from all the other clones throughout their training. The Headhunters achieved unusually high scores and before the age of two they had undergone flash instructions and live ordnance tests. After completing their accelerated growth they trained in Mandalorian military and survival combat to kill and destroy by any means possible. The Headhunters underwent the same near-death torture, as the nulls, to train them in resisting interrogation. Taken from the mercenary Kal Skirata's technique of resisting interrogation, the Headhunters were trained to shut out reality to become someone else who wasn't in their terrible situation. One way to achieve this was to visualize putting the pain and fear in a box, or concentrating on its physical reality so minutely it fragmented and ceases to register; another method was to imagine they were somewhere else. One could also focus on the next moment one could bear to think about, like the next meal, second or step, time after time until the ordeal was over. Mandalorians were trained to endure torture. They also had special training for all types and essentials of warfare like assassination, black ops, anti-terrorism, covert ops, espionage, slicing and even medical knowledge. The Headhunters training was furthered by Mirdala, who taught them how to handle a wide assortment of weapons, ranging from blaster rifles to Verpine sniper rifles and hand to hand combat, even the use of a blade. The Headhunters also ate food that only contained nutrients. Later in their training they learned the skills of maneuvering in zero-g. The Headhunters were also drilled codes or oral commands whether personal ones like Mirdala Skirata or mandatory by their higher ups, like "Check", an oral command that had been drilled into the commandos by Mirdala, to instantly make them stop what they were doing, and as part of their education and psychological training, the Headhunters, like all clone troopers, were required to adhere to the Command Code, a set of guidelines that governed a clone's behavior and every action during their growth. Hence, every clone was obliged to obey every aspect of the Code without question, doubt or hesitance. Special Training The Headhunters received the same special training as the Nulls that allowed them to act without thinking. Headhunter-C 343 Thom Skirata claimed it was similar to the Jedi's use of the Force. They were also trained to have the ability to resist Force mind tricks, so in no way could they be compromised against their will. Life During Training Under Mirdala's supervision, the Headhunters were separated from all the other clones besides that of the Nulls, who would occasionally engage in friendly competition. Under Skirata's supervision they learned to use their fierce independence, innate creativity, and physical superiority in combination with their training in advanced combat, weapons and vehicles to become virtual one-man armies. Though peerlessly efficient, the Headhunters were quite unpredictable by clone standards, although unlike the Nulls, the Headhunters had loyalty to only the Republic, and Mirdala Skirata. Genes After the seemIngly failure of the Null-class clones, the Kaminoans created the Headhunters, from altered DNA from Fett. They made sure to make the Headhunters as controllable as possible, but still having the advanced structure of a Null. Their genetic structure gave them higher intelligence, better perception and eidectic memory—allowing perfect photographic recall. During training, their intelligence tests scored thirty-five percent higher than other commando types and developed immeasurably high scores in training. The intense training and genetics gave them mental capabilities beyond that of standard clones. The Headhunters physiology was greatly improved—they were stronger, faster, taller, and also heavier than basic clone troopers. During training each Headhunter developed Jango Fett's own Concord Dawn accent and speech pattern. However, the "enhancements" that were made to the Fett genome left the Headhunters with antisocial behavior and an inclination towards making their own orders. Mirdala Skirata, a Mandalorian warrior who had been brought to Kamino to assist in the training of a special unit, was the only one possible of making them loyal to the Republic. Overview The Headhunters were viewed as quite mysterious, and they aslo had the nickname "Republic Phantom". Although they were ultimately loyal to Mirdala Skirata, the Headhunters were considered to be some of the best soldiers of the Republic, and they received much respect from other clones. Biography The Clone Wars The First Battle Of Geonosis (22 BBY) Jagger Skirata: "Thats show them what we're made of, Headhunters, move out!" Headhunters: "Rodger that!" -C 13 to the Headhunters before jumping down to the base. Shortly after the battle had tarted, the Headhunters were tasked with clearing out a CIS base containing an important Separatist commander, called Jaler Catan, so that the Republic could send in bombers. The Headhunters launched an air attack on the base, and dropped down to the base when their, A LAAT/i's passed over it. After the Headhunters got in the base they split into two groups, one group, lead by Headhunter-C 13, went to kill Jaler Catan, and clear out all the droids from the the base, while group two, lead by Headhunter-C 343, held back the droids outside the base. After an hour of combat, group one successfully killed Jaler Catan, and cleared the droids from the base, while group two held off the droids outside the base. After the all-clear was sent out, the Republic bombed the base, successfully destroying it. Armor and Equipment ''Hunter''-class Commando Armor "I had Bralor do some digging, Katarn class armor is worth 100, 000 in the black market, imagine what this is worth!" -Headhunter-C 64 Rook Skirata As a variant of the Katarn-class commando armor, the Hunter-class had much in common with it, although it provided more protection and was a slight blend of Night Ops Armor and the ADSD Katarn armor, with gave the Headhunters stealth when needed, and they could pull off deep-space and aquatic infiltration. The armor also supported add-on's, and Headhunter-C 13 had the standard Headhunter knife add-on along with a grenade holder and a holster for a sidearm. Like most of the Headhunters C 13 had customised his armor, and it had green design's, along with the True Mandalorian symbol. Trivia * Jagger was 10 inches taller then regular clones. * One time Jagger and N-14 Vehhr Skirata were sent on a assassination mission of an important Separatist leader, but the mission failed, although the two became as close as brothers. * Due to being part of the enhanced Headhunters, Jagger had slightly improved muscular structures, eidetic memory, and an enhanced intelligence that was at least a 35% higher intelligence score over the ordinary clones. * Jagger was more commonly know as "Chief" and at times was called "C" by his close friends. Category:Hyena Brigade Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:General Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Clone Category:Clan Skirata Category:True Mandalorian